Ain't It Fun?
by cherryvvoid
Summary: She knew that mixing Uchiha blood and Hyuuga blood was "supposed" to result in the child having the Sharigan in one eye and the Byakugan in the other, but the theory of genetics disagreed. Guess who was right? Uchiha/Hyuuga, Dual Dojutsu-SI-OC. AU. Itachi/SI-OC.
1. Hyuuga?

The sensation of a conscious birth was very frightening.

Everything trembled and the world seemed to push and pull as voices pounded through a muted barrier. She could _physically_ feel her infant body being moved from the uterus to the birth canal and suddenly she was being _squeezed_. Suddenly she was sent rushing head first towards the light blooming before her closed eyelids and _boom,_ she was born.

The voices were louder now, closer to her sensitive ears and - _sweet relief!_ \- fingers were pushing their way into her mouth and she can finally taste the air.

But with one inhale the screaming started and it had a mind of its own.

It was loud and shrill and it signified to those around that she was a healthy child. They all sighed in relief and offered the mother soft congratulations, but her? She was only thinking of the pure _impossibility_ of the situation. About how one could go from dead to alive and _wailing_ all due to a simple shift of location.

Or rather, a not so simple shift considering she just exited out of a _VAGINA_ but _semantics_!

And also - not to be _that_ person - but when in the _world_ did _reincarnation_ become a real thing?!

"What will you name your child Sasana-hime?" She heard a sad sounding female voice ask and trying not to focus on the use of "your" and "child" - because the last time she checked her mother wasn't alive and named Sasana _thankyouverymuch_! - she managed to stifle her wails to a hiccuping sob and listened.

The woman she couldn't see yet hummed lowly before she was brought closer into a circle of warm arms. A single delicate but shaky finger ran a path along her small nose, down her cheek, and under her chin as she gave a jolt at the touch.

Unwillingly finding comfort from the stranger this body recognized as "mother" and "protector", she felt herself relax and quiet completely, head resting on her chest where the erratic beating of her heart lay.

"Kaname," The woman finally said, grip slackening at a frightening rate. "Hyuuga...Kaname."

Feeling shock and fear rip through her as she tumbled from the woman's hands she let loose a screaming cry, completely disregarding the nimble arms that caught her. The women were shouting now and it didn't take a genius to decipher the situation.

Her "mother" was dying from complications from the birth. The resigned but determined tones of the nurses voices told her that they knew and anticipated this, and despite her innocence in this situation she felt _horrible_.

Everything from there passed in a blur, she had been shifted from hold to hold until her uncontrollable newborn emotions reared their ugly head and she _cried_. And _cried_, and _cried_ until she was _finally_ settled in a pair of arms that didn't leave her chafing in irritation.

Firm fingers supported her frame and her head was cradled in the crook of a neck. A soft gentle tapping in tune with the tattoo of the mystery person's heartbeat calmed her faster than she didn't know what.

Blinking cotton filled, unseeing eyes she blubbered quietly and listened to the baritone voice coo her to sleep.

"Rest Kaname, morning will be here soon."

Once again, her infantile instincts took control and she quickly found herself sinking into unconsciousness.

Props to the man with the Morgan Freeman voice for hypnotizing her to sleep.

* * *

Childhood for the first few months or so, was like living in fast forward. She couldn't distinguish between day and night, couldn't hold her bowels or feed herself, and quite frankly she was _glad_ she couldn't remember.

It must have been _horrible_.

Thank God whatever had kept her aware in the beginning hadn't worn off until now.

A child's body had a plethora of baser emotions ranging from hungry to irritated and she was lucky the worst of it was over. But there were downsides to regaining her consciousness and they were _pretty_ big.

Like being forced to willingly use the toilet on herself, letting someone else wipe her bottom, and getting stuck with baby food.

Watching her caretaker - who was also her grandfather - munch on crisp, delicious, _whole_ foods while she could do nothing but gaze on in longing was _pure torture._ Especially since he didn't share, stingy old man that he was.

Oh, and let's not forget when she figured out that the Hyuuga she was apart of was, in fact, the Hyuuga clan of Konohagakure. And where does the Leaf belong? Why, in the Naruto world _of_ _course_!

It had been a pretty lax day and Ryuichi - or grandfather - had decided take a walk with her through the village. She has been pretty pumped up because being the slightly sheltered child that she was, Kaname had never even seen outside of a _window_ before today. So taking a stroll in the nice sunny town sounded fantastic.

Now she only wished she had thrown a fit and stayed inside.

Cuddled in her grandfather's arms as people smiled and bowed, offering a "good morning Ryuichi-sama" while giving Kaname a soft coo of appreciation said girl was eyeing everything.

Oh and for those wondering her grandpa was indeed a branch member but he was THE branch member, as in the head of the lesser fraction. She was pretty sure everyone thought that the main branch were super invested in managing all the branch family problems or something but that was just _stupid_.

Not even on a good day would the main family handle something they could have the branch family dealing with instead. It was all about _priority_.

Peering around she gabbed in her broken eight month old tongue in a series of "hi's", "bababa's", and "oh's" - too excited to focus on her correct pronunciation.

Chuckling lowly her grandfather patted her head in amusement as Kaname beamed at him in accomplishment.

But in the next second her little bubble was popped.

In the middle of her frantic and happy perusal of the new environment her eyes caught sight of something off in the distance that by all means _shouldn't_ exist.

A large mount Rushmore like structure with three faces on the front.

She snorted and shook her head in disbelief.

Haha, if Kaname didn't know any better and it had four heads instead of a trio she would think that the mountain was the-

"Hokage monument." Her grandfather hummed contemplatively, following her line of sight and she blanched.

"It's the landmark of the village." He informed her as if she was curious and clueless, which to him she guessed she was.

Lifting a hand to point at the heads from left to right, he named them.

"Senju Hashirama the Shodaime." He addressed moving to the second face.

"Senju Tobirama the Nidaime." Finally ending on the last one he sounded a bit prideful.

"And Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime, the God of Shinobi."

Taking a few seconds to digest it all, it wasn't a moment too soon when she burst into tears. Which she didn't stop even when they had reached home and that hideous, damning stone carving was out of sight.

So here she was staring at herself in the full length mirror wondering why she had the face of a Hyuuga, the hair of one, but not the eyes.

Squinting her black peepers she watched her reflection do the same.

If she was going to be shoved in a life of war and death she would very much appreciate having a kick ass dojutsu to sweeten the sour deal, but _apparently_ no dice.

She had even asked her grandfather a while after her nerve shattering revelation why and got a simple "your grandmother wasn't a Hyuuga."

And when she inquired about her parents eye status he told her that "they inherited the Byakugan and my wife's weaker blood skipped past them and grew stronger in you".

But _man_ was she peeved about that, thanks Gram Gram for screwing her over! So basically she was gonna be an outcast in her own family, just _great_. AND she had already shown her "intelligence" so there was no way out of the shinobi life.

Only thing she could think to do was grow as strong as she could as fast as she could because let's face it. She was already a disgrace to the Hyuuga and they weren't going to let her shame them anymore by not pimping her out to the ninja.

Pouting she blew up her cheeks and crawled towards the door that was left ajar. She had taken to roaming wherever she felt like it and to accommodate her new found traveler's spirit, her grandfather had left every entrance and exit open.

After trying to push open the million pound door, she decided to call for help because her not yet a year old muscles didn't have the power to do much else but helplessly smack at the frame.

"Ryu!" She crowed, waiting for her personal transportation system to arrive and whisk her away. "RYU! RYU! RYU! RY-ah?"

The sound of footsteps halted her chant and she stared upwards, arms lifted in preparation. But it wasn't her grandfather who walked in and hefted her up, oh no.

Staring into the pair of white eyes before her and the other off to the side, she gaped.

"Hello little one." He said in a calm, friendly voice and Kaname wanted to smile but the situation didn't call for it because holy sweet love on a sponge mattress it was the infamous twins.

Hyuuga Hiashi and Hizashi.

* * *

**Edit: 3/19/16**


	2. The Hyuuga Twins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Hyuuga Kaname, my OC.**

* * *

Knowing that they couldn't be here to get her sealed because one, she was too young and two, she didn't have anything to lock away, Kaname relaxed. Allowing Hizashi to carry her into her grandfather's meeting room she stayed quiet. Curling into his arms as he sat down Kaname stared at the shining curtain of hair that was attached to Hiashi's head and slowly reached one hand out - only to be smacked on her little fingers.

She pouted and clutched her palm. It hadn't been a hard tap, on the contrary she barely felt anything but he still _denied_ her. And when she tried to use the puppy eyes on him she got an eye roll in response.

Well wasn't he _sassy_?

Seeing him subtly point to his brothers unbound tresses Kaname grinned. Ooh, he was such a sell out! He probably thought she would chew on his split ends - just kidding, as if Hyuuga hair would be anything less than perfect - and that was why he wasn't going to let her near his hair.

Deciding that there was no better time to make her move, Kaname weaved one hand into Hizashi's darker colored strands and mushed her face into them.

Giggling because it was so soft, she smiled at the quirked brow and grin the younger twin sent her way before settling back in his lap.

"Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-sama." Her grandfather greeted with a dip of his head, eyes flashing to her languid face and back. "What brings you here?"

Hiashi raised a brow at the polite tone her grandfather used - as did she because he was one _rude_ old man - and Hizashi started laughing.

"Come now great uncle, is that anyway to treat your beloved nephews?" He pouted - no, seriously, with the lip and all! - and cuddled Kaname closer as she blinked.

"You're my only nephews." Ryu said bluntly, pouring three cups of tea which the two men began to drink like it was the nectar of life. Okay so she wouldn't go _that_ far, but they sure were enjoying that drink by the elegant slurping - she had no idea such noises could be so _refined_ \- sounds she could hear. "And I have no nieces to speak of."

"True, great uncle," Hiashi spoke up. "but that does not mean you treasure us any less."

Her grandfather snorted and Kaname was left reeling.

Clan head and his brother say what now?!

Glancing from Ryu to the twins she couldn't deny the resemblance but really? She was born without a dojutsu and now she was going to get tangled up in clan politics? Not. Even. _Fair_.

With the two of them being Ryu's great nephews meant they were her second cousins which meant Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji were her thirds. Mind. Officially. _Blown_.

"But that doesn't explain your visit." Ryu hummed taking a long sip of his steaming drink. "So tell me boys, why come to see a handicapped Hyuuga and a frail dying old man?"

Kaname blew a raspberry towards that entire sentence because absolutely _none_ of it was true, not by a long shot. But Hizashi's reaction was different, a small smile filled with happiness appeared on his face.

"My wife Hitomi," His tone practically caressing the name. "is giving birth in three months and I would love for Kaname to know him as we knew her mother." He explained and she internally balked at the news.

So they knew her mother and were obviously close if they were all for having her pollute the air around their future children. Kaname would be about a year when Neji would be born. Old enough to not interfere with team placements and to precede all the shit the rookie nine will go through. Hopefully.

"You three were quite the trio when you were younger." Ryu mused with a nostalgic light in his pale eyes. "Only growing apart when duty called so I guess I can approve of your boy's presence around my granddaughter." He confirmed stretching out his arms for Kaname to crawl into.

Sliding off of Hizashi's folded legs she shakily walked over to her grandfather and tripped into his lap.

"We will come to you on the day he is to be born and we will meet him." Ryu said addressing the younger twin first. "And you too Hiashi, when you finally give Asane your seed we will come to you as well.

Choosing not retch at the use of the word _seed_ \- because ew, she did NOT need to know that and that was not a good enough reason to use the word "seed" - she watched as both twins bowed to their elder and turned to leave. But not before giving her a pat on the head and a poke to the cheek.

"Bye!" She called waving frantically. "Bye!"

"See you later Kana-chan!" Hizashi said officially christening her a nickname before sliding the tatami door closed.

Oddly enough she had never thought about shortening her rather masculine name to something feminine. Hizashi was a genius.

* * *

Ryuichi had started her practical training early in her opinion - about ten months of age but hey, that could be normal to ninja families. She was a foreigner in a strange new land, what did she know?

One day he picked her up and completely bypassed their usual spot for relaxation. Curious about where he was taking her, she remained docile as he set her down before a low table. Spread wide and far were charts of parts of the human body. The two most prominent papers were of the front and back of a person, body spread eagle

Arrows reaching from little dots on limbs had names adorning the ends. What was an 'Amon'?

Shooting a confused look at her grandfather she pointed at the displays with a faint frown.

"Why?"

Pausing in his rummaging through boxes he looked at her with a serious expression and it wasn't his default stern face. It was the one he used when he was going to say something she should take note of.

"You are a Hyuuga, so you will learn the Tenketsu until you know them by heart."

Kaname frowned deeper, she had thought since she didn't have the eyes she wouldn't be taking part in traditional training. "I don' hav' the Byak'gan."

"It does not matter, a dojutsu is merely a useful tool, it does not define you. As a Hyuuga you will learn what information the Byakugan gives easily the manual way." He told her in a no nonsense voice. "The Gentle Fist style can be taught by the Hyuuga seeing as we are the only clan who has a full collection of information on the pathways."

Kaname stared down at the diagrams. Learning and memorizing the pressure points would take dedication and for once she was more than happy about having no other option but to sit down and be taught.

She would still be able to perform their clan's taijutsu but she would be lying if she said she would be able to do it as well as someone with their Kekkai Genkai. It would be in her best interest to use a style that required and put the knowledge she would have to the utmost use.

Kaname remembered a girl from one of her favorite cartoons - Avatar: The Last Airbender - who went around hitting people with her knuckles and fists. Ty Lee was her name and she used chi blocking or the more technical term, Dim Mak to fight. If she mastered that fighting style then she would be all set.

Not to mention that tiny circus girl had been deadly. The benders were rendered practically useless against her and she didn't have chakra like Kaname did. Imagine them paired together and how effective she could and hopefully would become. A form completely unique to her in this world because as Ryu said, no one else had the information to create a parallel Dim Mak.

So with a nod she ambled into a sitting position.

"Teach me."

* * *

**Edit: 3/4/16**


	3. White Eyed Resolve

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own Hyuuga Kaname my OC.**

* * *

Kaname had been in the middle of glaring at a chart of the human body when Neji had been born. A branch Hyuuga had run in and whispered something to her grandfather and he nodded before turning towards her. Intrigued she moved away from her map.

"Kaname, the lesson is finished for now." He informed her while rising to a stand. "We are to go witness your cousin's birth as promised."

Excited and just a bit cautious she scrambled up and followed after her grandfather who eventually got tired of her waddling pace and held her in his arms.

Apparently by "witness" Ryu meant sit in the corner staring at the "beauty" of childbirth. Entering the door with only a centerpiece lighting the room, both of them sat down on some cushions and by the end of it Kaname had a new family member paired with a healthy fear of having children. It was a horrifying display and she wasn't ashamed to admit she hid her face in her grandfather's sleeve for at least half of it but it marveled her that there was a new living being in the room with her.

So marveled by the squirming sac of flesh she didn't notice when the air had taken on a panicked note. But she _did_ notice the pained grunt the woman she had never met only ever seen from afar, emitted.

Neji was handed off to person after person until he ended up in her grandfather's arms. One hand on her wrist and the other on the bundle in his grip, Ryu ushered her out of the room and back to theirs. Kaname's brow furrowed in confusion because shouldn't Neji be with Hizashi - who was his father?

"Sit." He instructed, queueing her in. "We must wait on news of the mother."

Nodding once she fiddled with her yukata hem, hesitant to ask something so callous but needing to know.

"Is-" She started, mustering up her nerve. "...is she going to die?"

Cutting no corners he answered her with a brisk "most likely" and Kaname's shoulders tensed.

"Was the birth too strenuous?" She questioned wondering how a small child like Neji could cause complications but retaining enough from health class to see where a problem would arise.

Ryu contemplated her question before answering.

"Hizashi's wife is not the strongest woman, physically at least." He explained. "She could not have been a ninja even if she had the chakra for it, so it is harder for her untrained body to house a ninja born child."

Kaname nodded, sort of grasping the concept.

"I understand." And once more they lapsed into silence and she took to staring unabashedly at the baby.

Sitting opposite of her grandfather watching as he rocked Neji, Kaname couldn't contain herself as she inched closer and closer until her starry gaze was gleaming in his face.

He tried ignoring her of course but when she started breathing loudly - read: obnoxiously and without pause - in excitement he let out a tiny sigh.

Rolling his white eyes he turned to her and instantly knew what she wanted, the old fart was just messing with her.

"Kaname," He began with an air of indulgence. "would you like to hold him-"

"YES!" Kaname squeed - yes, _squeed_ \- holding out eager arms, casting Neji a sheepish glance as he stirred and mewled at the noise.

"Fine." He consented shifting the child into her arms. "Support his head, keep you hands where they are, and for the love of Amaterasu _don't_ drop the poor boy."

Scowling at her grandfather - because she would _never_ _ever_ do that - she stared down at the boy half lying in the circle of her arms as she poked his nose and giggled when his little mouth opened in an attempt to eat her finger.

Seriously, for a saggy bag of newly secreted flesh he was the cutest wrinkly thing she's ever seen. And if he looked like this imagine _Hinata_. Oh, she couldn't _wait_.

"He's hungry." She told her grandfather after admiring her cousin for a few minutes longer. "We should feed him something."

Ryu grunted in acknowledgement. "Then go get him some food." He told her taking Neji away. Pouting at him for separating them she stood.

"Well, where am I supposed to go?" It wasn't like she had been out of this room enough to know her way around.

"Just find Hizashi." He told her, waving her off. "Now go do as I said."

Blowing a raspberry at the old man she exited the room and crept down the hallway. She was very nervous for two different reasons. One she has never actually been around the compound by herself and two she had no idea where she was supposed to find her uncle.

Taking the easiest way of peeking into doors it wasn't long - about thirty or so minutes, why did they have so many doors! - before her dark eyes fell on a quietly weeping Hizashi.

Stalling at the sight of the usually happy man in such despair, Kaname rubbed at her chest and felt the need to do something. For the past year and a half Hiashi and Hizashi had been a constant fixture in her life and she had gotten attached. She wouldn't want to be alone after losing someone important to her so neither would he.

Nervously but determinedly tiptoeing over to the hunched over man she wrung her hands together before taking a leap of faith and latching onto his leg.

Humming in a way she thought would comforting she heard a break in his tears, before his shocked sorrow filled voice reached her ears.

"Kaname," Kami, he sounded like broken hearts and lost dreams. "W-what are you-"

Burying her face into his calve she cut him off.

"It's alright to cry in front of family." She told him softly. "You don't have to hide yanno, we won't judge you or anything."

Kaname heard him take several deep breaths before finding it in him to answer her.

"Kana, listen." He huffed, finger clenching in his pants. "This isn't- it's not something-"

"You want people to see?" She questioned raising her head to meet his white sad gaze.

"Yeah but we're not people," Kaname reasoned, giving him a small smile. "We're family, okay? So it's alright to come back now."

Hizashi fell silent and he looked away in blatant dismissal. Feeling a stubborn rod dig into her flaccid spine she untangled herself from his leg, crawled into his lap and tugged his hair. Hard and repeatedly.

"_Ow_! Kaname! How many time have I _told_ you not to-!"

"Do I have your attention now?" She asked him with a scowl. This jerk, so willing to boot them away when he _obviously_ needed them. "Or are you going to stop talking to everyone because of what happened. I may not have ever met Hitomi-sama but I could see how much you loved each other every time you spoke about her, and I doubt she would want you to do this!" Kaname told him, yanking on his hair to punctuate her statement.

He barely flinched.

"...Kana-chan-"

Shaking her head furiously she shoved her small against his mouth, politely telling him to shut his pie hole for a second.

"_I'M NOT FINISHED!_" Kaname glared, admonishing him. "So you're going to _sit_ here and _listen_ to all the things I have to say!"

Not waiting for him to agree or disagree she launched herself head first into her tirade.

"You have me, Hicchan, his wife, their potential children, old man Ryuu, and Neji - who I came here for so that you could give him food!" She said, throwing her hands into the air. "He tried to eat my finger and that means he's hungry and I don't have boobs yet that can give him milk and my grandfather has a peni-"

"KANA-CHAN!" Hizashi interrupted, looking scandalized. "Who taught you that word?!"

Throwing herself onto the bed she pulled at her hair in exasperation.

"Who cares about how I know the word penis-"

"_OI_!"

"-Neji is _hungry_! He. Tried. To. Eat. My. _Finger_!" She stressed before rolling off onto the floor. "Now if you don't want yours and Hitomi-sama's child to be fed Earl Grey from the tea cup by Ryu, I _suggest_ we go. _Now_." Grabbing his hand she dragged him from the room, down several hallways and bends before she admitted that she had found him by accident and that they were now lost.

Chuckling Hizashi scooped her up in his arms and made for her wing of the compound.

Sliding open the tatami door Kaname proudly grinned and chirped "I found him!" before pulling him inside.

"Great." Her grandfather nodded. "Try to be quicker next time, I almost decided to just give the boy some Earl Grey."

Shooting Hizashi an I-told-you-so eye roll she went over to where Hiashi (who had probably shown up after she had left), Ryu, and her itty bitty cousin Neji was sitting and took him from her grandfather.

Sitting crossed legged on her cushion she turned towards the faintly smiling Hizashi.

"Now go get the milk because as his Aneue I get to feed him first."

* * *

**Edit: 3/19/16**


	4. Fist Of Fury

Her uncle had finally started her physical training and Kaname couldn't be happier. Standing before a practice dummy of a human body, Kaname felt her own jitter in excitement. She had already gone through three fourths of the list and though she was beyond dead tired, the thrill of using the knowledge she possessed made her beam.

"Amon!"

Whipping around to the back of the practice doll her fists flew forward and with her knuckles in a ready position, she quickly struck the back of neck, precisely where the pressure point lay.

"What does that do?" Her grandfather asked and Kaname smiled.

"Amon: the second deadliest pressure point on the body." She explained. "It causes paralyzation and closes the chakra path leading to the brain. With enough force it can cause death."

"Good," Her grandfather nodded, seeming pleased with her memory and Kaname returned to the front of the adult sized test dummy. "Now in rapid succession I want you to hit the named chakra points. Are you ready?"

Sliding into her at ease position with her hands out front with her fingers splayed out and her legs braced apart, she nodded.

"Inmon, jinyu, fumon!" He called and her eyes darted to her targets.

Moving into action she barrel rolled through the parted legs of the dummy and whirled around, hitting behind the knee with a hard tap before using her opposite hand to aim at the lower back towards the spine. Lastly she crouched low before jumping onto the arm of the wooden man, grasping the wrist she pull herself up, and hit the upper shoulder.

Pushing off of her temporary perch she tumbled to the ground and into a standing position. Her previous life's gymnastics were a pain to learn but thank God she did.

Hearing the sound of little hands clapping she turned to see a nearly two year old Neji attempting to fight his way from Hizashi's lap. It was like watching someone hold an over eager puppy in their arms and yes, it was the most precious thing she had _ever_ seen.

"Well thank you for the round of applause." She smiled before bowing. "I try, I try."

Giving Hizashi a grin Kaname bent her knees and blew kisses at the duo before she took a few steps towards her little cousin.

"Now come to nee-chan!" She cooed, holding out her arms for the screeching little boy to throw himself into, which he did. With vigor.

"You looked so _cool_!" He said with sparkling eyes and Kaname swung him around in her arms. "Like _really_ really _cool_!"

This kid and his adoration of her was going to lead her to her death, _honestly_.

"And you look so _cute_!" She said laying him down across her legs as she blew a loud raspberry against his stomach. To which he protested by emitting several high pitched giggling shrieks. "Like _really_ really _cute_!"

Managing to escape her clutches, the young Hyuuga boy rolled away and brought his knees to his chest in a bid for self defense.

"Imma big boy now!" He declared with a pout that should definitely be illegal. "You can't _do_ that!"

Kaname snorted at the stern look he set on her.

"Trying to mimic Hicchan's sassy uncle look?" She asked the little genius before grabbing his legs and pulling him close to her. "You know, for some reason it just doesn't work for you."

Dancing her fingers over his ribs for a brief second, Kaname triggered another squeal from her baby cousin and Neji quickly covered his mouth with a blush.

"Neji you'd make a cute girl." She said conversationally and said boy stomped his little bare foot.

"But I'm a _boy_!" He said stubbornly. "Tou-san and Ouji-sama said that's what I am no matter _what_ you say to me!"

"With that hair you can be anything you want to be." She remarked casually and he glared at her, making the black eyed Hyuuga laugh at him.

Honestly he was just _too_ easy to mess with. If he kept reacting the way he did, she would _never_ stop.

"Nooo!" He whined, throwing his head back. "I can't be a girl because I have that thingy that you call a peni-"

"Um no, shut your dirty little pie hole you innocent child? I have no idea what you're on about!" Kaname yelped covering his mouth with her hand before pulling him into her arms. Glancing over to Hizashi who had instantly zeroed in on her with narrowed eyes, she nervously chuckled.

_Close one._

"Guess who earned a visit from the tickle monster?" She said ominously after a few moments and to her delight Neji looked positively _fearful_.

Shaking her head minutely she pointed at his father who had gone back to talking with Hiashi and his wife Asane who was preggers with Hinata.

"Oh!" He said with a look of understanding. "Has daddy been a bad boy?"

Kaname patted his head with a nod.

"Precisely young grass hopper," She told him in a whisper. "which is why we need to teach him a _lesson_, are you with me?"

Neji, bless his _adorable_ heart, nodded solemnly with a look of earnest on his face.

"Bad boys need to sit in the _corner_." He told her with his glistening white eyes. "That's what daddy made me do when I threw my broccoli at him one time."

She just could not deal with this level of cute.

"D'aww! Aren't you just a precious piece of loveable?!" She simpered before pinching his cheeks and he smacked her hands away in retaliation.

Standing up tall he placed his hands on his waist, puffed up his cheeks, and "glared" at her.

"Nee-chaaan, if we're gonna punish daddy for being not a good boy we have to do it _now_ before he _knows_ about it!" He whined as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Hizashi.

"And how would he know about it?" She asked. "_I'm_ not gonna tell him."

He turned to her completely serious. "Daddy told me he has eyes everywhere."

"Uh huh." She nodded, believing that whole heartedly because Hizashi scared her sometimes with his knowledge of things he shouldn't know about. "Of course."

"So we have to go do it _now_!" He urged and Kaname smirked.

"Are you sure you aren't just rushing because he put you in timeout?" She asked with a raised brow and laughed as he pouted and kicked at the ground. "Neji, is this your _revenge_?"

Pouting furiously now her cousin stomped his tiny foot and threw his hands up into the air angrily.

"He left me there for a whole _five_ minutes!" He told her like that equated to an eternity and to him, well it probably did.

"Oh and that's _such_ a crime." Kaname said, pressing a hand to her chest in sympathy and Neji nodded to her in agreement.

"I _know_, so let's set the tickle monster on him!" He proposed jumping up and down. "Come on, come on, come _onnnnnn_!"

"Okay, okay." She said, waving her hands. "How about this, you lead the attack up front and I lead from the back?"

Neji looked doubtful, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed.

"What does that mean?" He asked cautiously and frankly Kaname was hurt.

Where was the _trust_?

"It _means_ that you get to give Hizashi his punishment!" She chirped and Neji looked positively honored. "Isn't that great?"

He was gone before she finished her sentence, launching himself at his father with a ferociousness that surprised and scared her.

That time out he was put through must have really sucked. Like _big_ time.

"Nee-chaaan!" Neji called from between laughs. "Help! Charlie Tango down!"

Rushing to her feet Kaname sighed.

"I'm on my way Necchan!" She called with a grin. "Don't let him get to your weak sid-"

"HAHAHA!"

"Well, too late then."

* * *

**Edit: 3/22/16**

**I love Kaname and Neji's relationship, how about you guys?**

**Also go check out my other Naruto SI fic called Cajita. Its my old Kushina SI that I'm editing!**


	5. World Eater

The Kyuubi attack came fast, it came hard, and Kaname was ashamed to say that she had _completely_ forgotten about it.

The moment she had felt that malevolent chakra pulsing around her, she had pushed past the feeling of bile in her throat and jumped out of bed.

"Ryuuichi!" She called fearfully, clutching at her chest, trying to stave off the crushing feeling inside. The Kyuubi was here which meant so was _Obito_. It meant that Minato and Kushina were going to die and Naruto would be the new jinchuriki and damn was she _scared_. "_A-are you here?_"

Given no reply she made quick work of searching their rooms before she rushed out of her door and began stumbling down the halls.

There were people running all over the place, screaming and shouting but Kaname kept her dark eyes straining in search for the familiar little body of her cousin. If this was affecting _her_ like this she could only imagine how _Neji_ was handling everything.

"Neji!" She shouted, shoving her way past her clan to their rooms where she _hoped_ he was still inside. "_Neji_!"

Gritting her teeth because this was getting her _nowhere,_ she moved her way towards the wall so she could press herself against it and use it to guide her along.

It took her longer than she would have liked to right her destination but when she got there, she rushed inside. Bursting into a barren room with her cousin's name on her lips, she felt fear and concern clutch at her heart before a little brown streak raced towards her.

Thin arms clutched at her waist as tiny fingers twisted themselves into her shirt.

"Nee-chan!" He cried and Kaname could feel the tears dampen her clothes. Crouching down she wrapped him in her arms and forced her own tears away in an attempt to seem strong for the little boy who looked up to her.

"Neji we need to go find Asane-sama okay?" She said, grabbing him around the shoulders so that she could stare into his eyes. "We need to go _now_ so we can protect Hinata."

Not waiting for his consent she gathered him in her arms and was extremely grateful that her body was designed for strenuous labor as she kept a firm grip on the clinging Neji and moved off to the main branch. Meeting more than one dead end because she had never been that good with directions and the chaos was making it worse than usual, Kaname grew frustrated.

Whirling around on a growl she nearly rammed head first into the person behind her. Glancing upwards she hitched Neji higher on her back as white met black.

"Come with me." The mysterious Hyuuga said before turning and walking at a brisk pace away and Kaname gave a sigh of relief.

Pushing herself to a jog she followed after the servant she vaguely recognized and found herself outside of Hiashi's private quarters.

Rushing inside as she felt the fox's chakra melt away, blocked by a barrier - glancing over she spied a fuuinjutsu seal tagged on the wall - Kaname was met with Asane's pained face. Setting Neji down the two of them hovered off to the side, watching the four stationed healers stabilize the child in her aunt's stomach.

With how sensitive and close to the birthing time Hinata was, it didn't surprise her that there were complications but it _did_ make her heart jump into her throat. There were probably hundreds of women experiencing a miscarriage or something close to it right now and boy, was that a horrid thought.

Taking a seat she crawled closer and hesitantly grabbed a few fingers of Asane's hand. Wide, terrified, white eyes met hers and she tried to smile encouragingly but knew she had failed. Feeling Neji slide into her lap as he placed his hand over theirs, she knew it was the right thing to do by the grateful tears spilling down the clan lady's cheeks as she imagined her first born daughter dying in her womb.

"She'll be okay." Kaname said, glancing down to her swollen stomach.

"She'll _definitely_ be okay and when she's born she'll be the prettiest baby ever - no offense to you Necchan." She quickly added, using her other hand to ruffle his hair as he scowled and ducked away.

"'m not pretty." He grumbled with a little red blush on his round cheeks, and she managed a tiny smirk in his direction.

"Sure you aren't squirt," Kaname placated on a shaky voice. "Believe what you want."

Neji pouted even further, the fear of the situation minutely leaking out of him as his body relaxed.

"I am not!"

"O-oh I don't know," Asane smiled with visible strain. "y-you seem very pretty to me Neji-kun."

Seeing her little cousin blush harder and duck his head down, they both laughed a bit.

"So it's okay for Asane-sama to call you pretty but if I do it it's not cool?" Kaname asked after a moment with her brow quirked and her little cousin shot her an incredulous glance

Neji nodded and like most children, he then spoke with an honest that devastated.

"When _you_ become head lady," He said in what she suspected was a snide tone. "I'll let you say what you want."

_How cheeky_.

"For all you know I could become the leader tomorrow." She said, giving him a knuckle sandwich. "You're lucky you're _cute_ brat."

Lapsing into silence she jumped when the sound of the door being thrown open reached her ears.

Turning around to see a disheveled Hiashi and Hizashi dressed in ninja gear, she allowed Neji to run to his father and moved away from Asane's side so her husband could take the seat.

Even though she was close to both of them she hadn't been expecting Hizashi to pull her into a group hug with Neji nor for Hiashi to hold her close to his chest. Kaname had been watching the door watching for her grandfather to come so that she could snot and sob all over his clothes.

But she guessed the twins were a good substitute.

"Are you okay?" Hiashi asked as Kaname silently cried against his shoulder. "Are both of you okay?"

Asane nodded with a soft genial smile on her beautiful face.

"It was just a little scare, we'll both be just fine." She reassured as Hiashi's hand fell on her abdomen. "But the real question is are _you_ doing well? What about the village?"

Abruptly Hiashi grew serious and his white eyes snapped down towards her before he shook his head.

"We'll talk about that later, right now we should worry about what commands our immediate attention."

Finding nothing wrong with that plan, Kaname could feel a yawn break its way past her lips as she struggled to stay awake. The attack hadn't exactly happened at an opportune time seeing as how it was about three a.m. or so, meaning she was dead tired.

Deciding that if Hiashi could deal with her crying on him then he could deal with her taking a nap, she closed her eyes and settled into his arms.

And if her grip on his shirt shook and was a little too tight, he didn't complain.

* * *

**Edit: 3/23/16**

**And thus went the Kyuubi attack.**

**Go check out my Naruto SI Cajita and my bleach SI Detergent if you like bleach.**


	6. Inertia

Walking through the village with Asane and her younger cousins, Kaname felt the back of her neck twitch with the weight of a thousand stares. Resisting the urge to send a peeved glare over her shoulder, she merely tightened her grip on Neji's hand and bit the inside of her cheeks.

She knew that they knew about the Byakugan-less Hyuuga but she really thought people would have more finesse than _this_! Narrowing her black eyes at one of her _admirers_ she heard Asane chuckle at her antics.

"I'm guessing their attentions are making you uncomfortable." The woman smiled before lifting her free hand to rub at the chestnut hair on top of Kaname's head. "Being a Hyuuga, you will eventually get used to it."

Kaname's brow twitched minutely.

"How about we change Hyuuga to doujutsu-less in a clan renowned for doujutsu and _then_ we have an appropriate saying." She said, switching her perfected impassive Hyuuga stare towards a merchant who was checking her out. "And though I _mostly_ stopped caring about my condition we might as well make our generalization _correct_."

Frowning now Kaname looked forward.

"Maybe if I focus enough I can pretend they're staring because I look so dang good." She said. "Instead of for the obvious reason."

As all of her clan were when in they were in public, she was dressed to impress. In a silky white yukata with wide sleeves and a pale violet sash Kaname matched with her posse. It could never be said that a Hyuuga, whether branch or main ever looked - oh the _horror_! - unfashionable.

"Despite how revered our Kekkai Genkai is, it isn't everything." Asane said lightly and Kaname nodded reluctantly.

"Still you can't deny how useful it is." She muttered sullenly. "It's too bad I got the bad end of the gene pool."

Walking onwards it wasn't long before they reached their destination at the ninja tea and food house. Heading inside they were seated instantly - the perks of being from an important family - in a room with a large window. It was a flat platform like space with a low rise table and cushions to sit on.

Smiling when she caught Hinata's lavender eyes, the one year old giggled and waved her pudgy arms. Hinata's birth had been one of the most important days of Kaname's life, tying easily with Neji's and later on, Hanabi's as well.

"Kana-chan!" The little heiress called and when she was set down onto the ground, she started her little waddle towards the black eyed girl.

Holding open her arms, Kaname caught the baby up in a hug and pressed a kiss to her chubby cheeks.

"Oh you are so _cute_!" She cooed as Hinata chortled and patted her face.

"Cute!" She repeated back on a high-pitched giggle and Kaname smiled.

"Exactly, _you're_ cute and _I'm_ cute!" She laughed. "We're _both_ cute!"

Letting the small girl roll around in her lap to her heart's content, Kaname caught Neji's pouting stare and poked him in the stomach.

Giving an undignified squawk, the brown-haired boy glared and crossed his arms.

"Aww, is Neji-tan feeling a little left out?" She teased lifting Hinata up to face her cousin. "We don't want Neji-tan to be _neglected_ now do we Nata-hime?"

Raising her arms she gave a sunny grin as befitting of her name. "No!"

"Are we gonna make him feel loved?!"

"Yes!"

"And how do we make people feel like we love them?!"

"Give hugs!"

"_Good_ Nata-hime!" She said with a solemn air before it turned playful again.

"Now launch the attack!" Kaname commanded and watching the miniature Hyuuga heiress wrap her tiny arms and legs around Neji's tiny arms and legs, was the single most adorable thing ever.

Chuckling Asane poured a cup a tea while Kaname reached over and picked up a cookie.

"Only you manage to rile up our quiet Hinata so much." The Hyuuga lady sighed idly observing the two young ones rolling around. "She's usually quite docile."

"Hinata? _Quiet_? _Docile_? That girl is _always_ getting into stuff." Kaname scoffed, taking a bite of her pastry. "She couldn't sit still if she _tried_."

"She only gets into stuff a certain black-eyed Hyuuga gives her." Asane said with one fine brow raised in mirth. "And as for sitting still, it's hard to do so when you always tickle her from underneath the table."

Glancing away she chuckled shakily at the woman's 'you thought I wouldn't notice' look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She said averting her eyes, earning a low chuckle from the woman.

"I'm sure you don't." Asane hummed in amusement, brow quirked. "Now both of you come, it's time for your snack or you'll crash faster than a ninja on soldier pills."

The two young kids rose and climbed into their respective seats - Hinata in her mother's lap and Neji into his own cushion where he constantly invaded her space until he was settled into her side.

Said boy had immediately reached over and took a stick of dango and took a bite before sticking his tongue out and passing it to Kaname.

"What? You don't like it?" She asked, bringing the sweet dumplings to her mouth.

"No." He frowned, taking a sip of her tea. "It has a weird sauce on it." Neji complained, glaring at the desert. "And it's not even a _good_ sauce."

Rolling her eyes she passed him a danish like pastry.

"Here, eat this." She told him. "It doesn't have the "weird nasty sauce' on it."

Seeing that he was appeased with his new snack, Kaname faced forward and glanced out of the window.

The village really was busy, ninja's jumped from roof to roof while civilians ran about in the streets. With all the hustle going on in the clan compound her aunt and uncles never really got out into the town, which was sad because she loved going out.

"Are Hiashi and Hizashi coming?" She asked after a while, switching her focus back over to Asane. "I thought we came here for family time?"

Looking upwards the Hyuuga Matriarch smiled. "It is a time for family but my husband and my brother in law aren't going to be joining us, instead a friend of mine and her children will."

Curious Kaname frowned.

"Wait, so who's coming to meet us then?" She had seen the women Asane usually hung out with around the compound and none of them were married or with children.

Glancing to a spot behind her, her aunt gave a wave and a smile, prompting the young black-eyed Hyuuga girl to follow her gaze.

Standing not even ten feet away - and nearing at an alarming speed - was Uchiha Mikoto carrying a child on her hip, with her eldest walking by her side.

Even at the age of six Uchiha Itachi had the eyes of someone who had seen too much and he was staring _straight_ at her.

_How unnerving._

"Oh good," Asane grinned like it was a good thing. "They're here."

* * *

**Edit: 3/23/16**

**She meets Itachi! And Hinata is here!**

**What do you think of Kaname?**


	7. Devious Woman

Kaname knew how to be a prime example of Hyuuga excellence. She knew how to make her spine stiff and her smile as perfect as porcelain. She knew how to bow with the proper amount of respect as not to lower her own station and simultaneously humble herself when necessary. She knew how to gracefully complete ceremonies of all kinds and she could tell anyone how clan politics worked to a tee because there was more to her training than just the physicality.

So naturally long story short, Kaname knew how to be polite and she was summoning up every etiquette lesson she had been given in order to be on her best behavior in front of Uchiha freakin' Itachi.

Both of them chose to sit there quietly instead of engaging in conversation, but that doesn't mean their adult caretakers weren't forcibly dragging them into one.

Making sure to attend to both Neji's and Hinata's needs - the latter of which crawled into her lap - Kaname watched as Neji pouted at not being able to share the space with his little cousin.

Flashing him an indulgent smile she tilted her head to the left and let him cuddle into her side, watching as baby Nata-chan grabbed onto his long brown hair and rubbed her face in it.

Scowling Neji yanked his hair back for only a second before the heiress' lower lip trembled and he resigned himself to letting her have her way. Resisting the urge to pat their heads while in public - and questionably friendly - company, Kaname instead turned curious eyes towards the Uchiha heir.

Surprisingly his face was still young, still stress line free but she knew that soon it would change. His hair was still short, bangs hanging into his still round face and his eyes didn't seem so troubled or shadowed.

It was strange, she decided as the boy met her eyes, to see a monster before it was made.

"Please pass me the tray of cookies Itachi-san." She asked politely as to cover up the real reason for her staring and with a nod Itachi handed it over. "Thank you."

He hummed lowly for a second and gave her a courtesy smile. "You're welcome Kaname-san."

Resisting the urge to twitch at the sound of his childish voice she marveled at how his mature countenance contrasted with his young physical form.

It was certainly discerning.

Tearing her eyes away from him she passed both the children a cookie before turning her ear towards the conversion the adults were having and not a moment too soon.

Hearing her name on her aunt's tongue she blinked and this time turned fully to face them.

"-Kaname has also started her training." The Hyuuga Matriarch said with a gracious sense of pride that made her cheeks almost burn red. "She has made wonderful progress with her personal studies and style."

It was obvious they had been talking about this subject for a while and she internally berated herself for not snapping to attention at the first mention of anything having to do with her.

"If you don't mind me asking," Mikoto started and Kaname turned to view her. "What kind of training does she do? You mentioned her developing a taijutsu and I have to admit, despite no longer being an active kunoichi these types of things still draw me in."

Her aunt smiled prettily. "Not at all, though I'm sure Kaname would be able to explain it far better than I ever could, after all it was of _her_ creation."

Beaming gently Mikoto turned friendly - but always accessing - dark eyes towards her and Kaname felt herself sit up a bit straighter at the attention.

"I use the pressure and chakra points located inside of the body to incapacitate and kill my opponents." She said with the proper amount of demureness, unable to find a reason not to tell her at least this much. "It is similar to the gentle fist in intent but how it is used and applied is very different."

"The fighting style itself employs acrobatics and much more movement than the traditional Hyuuga style." Kaname explained further. "I also do not use palm strikes as my primary attack, instead I used the tips of my fingers and my knuckles."

Mikoto looked intrigued.

"That is extremely impressive Kaname-chan." The dark eyed woman praised and said girl resisted the urge to shrink into her aunt's side. "To be able to create something like that is _very_ amazing."

"Thank you Uchiha-hime." She replied inclining her head in respect but said woman gave a rather gale laugh.

"Oh please," She said, a pleasant smile curving her beautiful face. "call me Mikoto."

This time hesitating the tiniest bit she bowed once more.

"Of course...Mikoto-hime."

Gaze brimming with interest, Kaname immediately knew she wouldn't like whatever idea she knew this woman was going to privately suggest to her aunt and when the next day came, she knew she had been right.

But regardless she turned her attention back to the two babies demanding that she coddle them and made especially sure to ignore the faintly curious look the eldest Uchiha heir was giving her.

She would not get involved.

* * *

She was getting involved.

Standing outside the Uchiha compound with her uncles, her aunt, her cousins, and her grandfather, Kaname felt very nervous.

Dressed in standard Hyuuga sparring attire, she dutifully followed behind her family as they were lead inside by the Uchiha guards. Having been invited to have a training buddy session with Itachi, Kaname didn't know whether to be scared or excited at the prospect.

Reaching the training center she looked around, eyeing the cement floor and equipment before they were led over to one of the viewing enclaves.

Uchiha Fugaku was an imposing man she surmised as she was seated on a cushion. Almost instantly the adults began their clan head lingo and Kaname tuned out the conversation with until she was directly addressed.

Bowing with the appropriate level of respect Kaname welcomed and introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Hyuuga Kaname and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," She said with a sweet smile. "Uchiha-sama."

* * *

**Edit: 3/24/16**

**I think Mikoto is more devious than people give her credit for.**


	8. Between Girls And Boys

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaname and my other OCs.**

* * *

Sitting seiza beside her grandfather Kaname couldn't help but be impressed by Uchiha Itachi.

The boy was so obviously talented that if she wasn't already humbled about her own abilities, she _certainly_ would be now. Not to mention she was beginning to feel a bit inadequate after seeing his perfect display.

She was good she'd give herself that, but she wasn't even close to _that_ level of good and it was making her nervous; she'd be the first to admit it.

Kaname was a Hyuuga and despite being a branch member she was very prideful. Everything she did reflected on her clan down from how she was dressed to how she behaved. If she failed to impress these people and she left them disappointed, it would be a poor reflection on her family.

Kaname was already casting a shameful glow considering her eye status, she did _not_ need this on her permanent record as well.

She could tell some of the Uchiha already thought less of her because of the absence of the Byakugan - it stung even though they were strangers and were gonna die in like six years - and she really didn't want their opinion of her to tank completely.

So watching as Itachi finished up his flawlessly executed taijutsu set, she was as tense as a wire and only was able to relax when Ryuichi's hand made contact with her head.

"Calm down." He commanded in a voice that was only for her ears and booked no arguments. "You may not be as advanced that young upstart but you _are_ skilled in your own right. Prove that to them."

Kaname let those words sink in, took a breath, unclenched her fingers from the skin of her knees and walked out onto the platform.

Refraining from twitching under the stares of the many Uchiha sitting around - did half of the clan _really_ have to show up? - Kaname instead listened as her grandfather called off her katas.

Hyuuga forms were made to be dexterous and incredibly off center so at any moment it looked like they could either attack at any angle. The set she was doing was two levels above the level a child her physical age was supposed to be practicing. Kaname had earned the right to these katas not just because she was advanced enough to need difficult forms, but because the lower level exercises were used on the children for mental preparation.

And considering the fact that she was already mature enough it was easy for her to jump the ranks and perform the katas which were more for physical preparation.

Finishing up her last set Kaname immediately fell into her stretches. She would be the first to admit she was a little stiff but she got better as the difficulty rose.

"Split stretch."

Kaname rather thought the fluidity of which she was moving was impressive all things considered.

"Back bend."

She was keeping her breathing in the correct pattern as to not hurt herself and because of how much practice she got, she moved like a well oiled machine.

"Bridge."

Kaname hoped she was impressing some of them other wise this was for naught.

"Elbow stand."

It took a considerable amount of muscle strength to do this stuff. She had shed tears to re-achieve this kind of flexibility and she'd be damned if she didn't blow someone's mind today.

"Pike followed by a walkover."

And even if this display of dexterity didn't gain her anything, there was still the demonstration of her style that Mikoto had wanted to see and she knew they would be interested in _that_.

"At ease."

Falling into a seiza, Kaname met her grandfather's eyes and saw the approval in them. Keeping her face neutral she internally fist pumped at her success. As important as making good impressions were, she was more pleased with Ryuichi's reaction to her than the Uchihas.

After about a minute she watched as a nameless Uchiha a few years older than her entered the arena and she knew it was time to show off.

"You are to incapacitate him in the most efficient way possible." Her grandfather instructed and Kaname nodded raising to stand and into her ready position as the boy did the same.

It would only make sense that they wouldn't send their heir out to be attacked with a style they were unfamiliar with so, Kaname decided to not take any particular offense.

Also she was sure Itachi would kick her ass and embarrass her.

She decided not to make the first move, after all she was also unfamiliar with her opponent's style but when the other boy attacked, he _attacked_.

Ducking underneath an abrupt roundhouse Kaname blinked in surprise as the boy used his opposite leg to perform an axe kick. She drove into a cartwheeled to the side and immediately fell back into a flip to evade his sweeping leg.

Giving a mental whistle at his speed - which was impressive for his age - Kaname made sure to keep her expression impassive. This guy was clearly a budding hand to hand specialist, Kaname mused as she dodged his rather fast paced and spry movements. She had thought it would be cool to face someone in the same field as her and so far she was right.

Falling back, for the first time since entering the spar she took the initiative.

Surging forward she threw herself into acrobatic movements and attacks which she knew was going to throw him off entirely. Hyuugas were not known for having this particular brand of fluidity while fighting, and she knew he was expecting her to be as elegant and smooth as the rest of her clansmen.

That was his first and last mistake.

Kaname kept everything fast paced, flipping and spinning past his attacks without breaking a sweat as the older boy tried to keep up with her. She could tell he was getting frustrated by her as told by the miniscule scowl growing on his otherwise stoic face, and she loved it!

At least _someone_ here would wear an expression like a _normal_ human being.

Kaname, noticing her opponent gearing up for a high kick, recognized the opening she was looking for.

Meeting his high kick with her own she looped her leg around the back of his knee and gave a tug, throwing him off his balance. Kaname, at the same time she pulled him close, struck a path up the side of his body with her knuckles. One to the space between his third and fourth rib, another to the side of his chest, once again to the flesh of his upper arm, and finishing up with a sharp tap to his palm.

It all happened in the time frame of a few seconds and before she knew it the kid fell, slumping to the ground in temporary paralyzation.

Bowing towards her downed opponent she waited until someone called the match before moving forward to undo her damage. A few knuckle strikes later and the boy jolted upright at the sensation of his feeling returning.

"Thank you for being my opponent." She said with a slight inclination of her head before backing off and heading back towards where her family was sitting.

"I feel so gross." She murmured as she settled back into seiza. "_Please_ tell me I can go home now and shower."

Sensing more than seeing any physical proof of Hiashi's amusement, Kaname visibly perked up at his head nod of acquiesce.

"Actually yes, you are free to go." He said and she resisted the urge to bolt. "Your grandfather, Asane, and I have to stay here to iron out some details but Hizashi will escort you and children back to the compound."

Giving a nod Kaname followed the necessary protocol needed to leave this gathering without any negative repercussions - which meant facing Fugaku again which was an experience in itself - and she followed Hizashi out of the compound and through the village until they had reached home.

It had been a long day and she was going to soak for a good hour, hopefully this encounter would pacify whatever curiosity the Uchiha was harboring for a while.

* * *

Her entie life was a joke to the gods right now.

Apparently she had pacified the Uchiha a _bit too much_ and as a consequence she was now engaged to Uchiha Itachi.

So now she was stuck having tea with _Itachi_ three times a week for an hour, all because of some fiancée betrothal _bullshit_ both of their clans had whipped up fucking _decades_ ago when her grandmother married into the Hyuuga!

According to what she had been told when the news had been broken to her, the agreement had been that if her grandmother's line bore a daughter with black eyes, that child would be wed to the Uchiha heir to help further clan to clan relations.

Which was, frankly speaking, a sexist thing to do because it was always the _girl_ they bargained on wasn't it? She was barely even _four_, why did _she_ need to deal with this?

Oh that's right, it was _because_ she's a _she_.

And now that she thought about it, all of those extensive etiquette instructions she had recieved directly from her aunt Asane made perfect sense. She had been wondering why a mere branch member like herself had to learn so many things that required perfect finesse and political understanding. They were grooming her to be such a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko that even the Uchiha wouldn't be able to find anything wrong with her and even though she was peeved, she recognized it as the smart move it was.

Although what her family didn't know was that the Uchiha now could very well drag the Hyuuga down with them, and they'd be using _her_ as the hook.

Kaname couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend how dangerous a union like this could be for her family, let alone try to predict how this would change the future!

For not the first time ever she cursed her grandmother and her evil ass blood as she took a sip of tea and unclenched her fingers from the cup.

No need to break another fine piece of china because of her temper, after all it wasn't the cup's fault she was in this predicament.

Mind straying back to her grandfather's wife Tsurumugi, Kaname realized that she couldn't even pray that she would never get a Sharingan. If the contact had a stimulation saying that she would only have to marry Itachi if she manifested their kekkei genkai, it would have been her only saving grace to wish to have weak eyes like her obaa.

But she knew that one way or another, Itachi and her would end up getting married.

It seemed she got her wish after all. Kaname had a doujutsu, it just wasn't the one she exactly wanted.

* * *

**Edit: 3/25/16**

**What do you think about the reason Itachi and Kaname are getting hitched? And yes, they will be getting hitched there's no way out of it unless Kaname does something extremely shameful which she would never do because she would never shame her clan lol.**

**Also how do you all feel about Kaname getting more political in this story because that's what's going to happen. **

**If she wants to keep the Hyuuga from getting any blame because they're hanging out with anti leaf conspirators, she's gonna have to use all her wiles lol.**

**I can't wait to add Izumi into this, I can only imagine how she's going to react to Kaname, who doesn't actually want to marry Itachi but is going to anyways.**

**Also excuse the fight scene, it wasn't written very well! ^^**


	9. Poise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Kaname was ashamed to admit she had been so completely blind sided by the arrival of Uchiha Shisui that she had attempted to end him with a single blow.

Itachi and her had been sitting there in complete silence, sipping on tea and playing the occasional game of Go - which Itachi was ace at much to her reluctantly impressed chagrin, he was lucky this wasn't chess - when the curly haired Uchiha bursted into existence directly _behind_ her.

So reacting like any ninja-born child would, she whirled around with extreme hostility and intent to kill.

Fingers that had dashing out towards his neck halted and she pulled back in shock, immediately inclining her head in an apology.

Damage control was a _very_ important and was drilled into the heads of young clansmen constantly. She may not be pleased with her pairing to the Uchiha but that didn't mean she wouldn't be a prime example of Hyuuga superiority.

"I am sorry for attempting to cause you harm Uchiha-san," She said politely brow internally ticking with mild irritation because she _knew_ he had done that on purpose and after seeing the easy way he had dodged her attack, he had been _prepared_ for it too.

Not to mention his chakra had been purposefully suppressed, so yes. Kaname was stewing in mild annoyance already and she had only been in the Uchiha compound for ten minutes so far.

"But please next time, have a bit more tact when approaching someone training to become a shinobi." She smiled, pleased with the demure sass her next words carried. "If you feel the need to play around I'm sure there are children more similar to yourself who would be a more willing participant than myself."

A bright grin flashed and dark eyes twinkled with mischief as Shusui leaned down until his face was right next to hers.

Kaname barely twitched, already too used used to kids invading her personal space to be bothered with the older boy's actions.

"Ooh, I _like_ you." He cooed, approval stark on his face. "I _like_ her Itachi."

The young Uchiha heir met Shisui's gaze before turning to back face Kaname and he took a sip of his drink.

"I apologize for his behavior Kaname-san." He said politely and she raised a placating hand.

"It's fine, I'm used to that kind of behavior from my two baby cousins." She explained, furthering her tiny slight to Shisui and she watched as the older boy grinned even harder at her words.

"Oh man Ita-chan, she's _fun_ and I like _fun_." Shisui said, turning particularly happy black eyes towards his cousin. "Your future wife is so much _fun_ so why aren't you? Why are you such a debbie downer?"

Fingers spasming against the ceramic cup at the word wife, she resisted the urge to crush it in her grip and instead forced the brief scowl off of her face.

"If being a 'debbie downer'," Itachi said not bothering to give Shisui a cursory glance. "as you put it means that I'm not constantly forced to swim the span of the Uchiha lake with weights attached to my person because of the surprising amount of property damage I cause then yes, I'm rather _drab_."

Shisui gasped in faux horror and slapped a palm against his chest.

"And _this_ is why Sasu-chan finds _me_ more entertaining to play with!" He said in a huff as he turned his nose up at the young boy.

"Of course," Itachi agreed, moving a piece on the Go board, putting Kaname in a rather difficult to get out of position. "he finds it amusing to watch someone who is mentally younger than himself act like an idiot."

Shisui whistled low.

"Wow Ita-chan," He simpered. "hit me right where it hurts why don't you?"

Itachi didn't roll his eyes but he was clearly doing so even if his perfectly polite expression didn't give that away.

About to make her move on the Go board - and consequently lose - Kaname glanced over to Shisui who was now staring straight at her and watched as the boy raised both brows and set his chin in his palm.

"So whatcha doin'?" He sang and she paused, eyes flickering down to the board and back up to him.

"...Playing a game of Go."

"Hmmm, and how's _that_ going for ya?"

Once again looking down and up she set down her piece.

"It's going." She said to him and he gave a grin that was positively cheesing.

"So you're losing yeah?" He pointed out and she tightened her jaw. "This is why I don't play this game with him, he _always_ manages to win and it's kinda ego damaging to be honest considering I'm his _elder_."

Kaname didn't even have to look down to know with the move Itachi made he just won, so instead she gave a polite smile and showed her good sportsmanship by thanking him for the game.

"I'll be honest, Go isn't my strongest forte but chess is something I'm _very_ good at."

Visibly perking up from the other side of the board, Itachi tilted his head to the side in the way she would have called _cute_ if she wasn't currently pissed over this marriage thing.

"Chess?" He said curiously and Shisui groaned.

"Oh man, you've got the board game nut revved to go!" He informed her at when she flashed him confused look.

"Ita-chan _loves_ strategy board games," Shisui explained. "he lives for it actually. You'd think he was a _Nara_ with how much he plays."

"Hm and I'm guessing you'd want to learn how to play considering it's strategy based?" She asked him, curious to see if he could actually pick up the rules. If Itachi managed to understand it then she would have someone to play with. She hadn't had a good game since before she died so she was kind of looking forward to it.

Maybe they'd have something else to fill up the time frame that these horrid meetings lasted for. As much as she loved silence, she needed to report back something productive from these things to her clan.

Pleased that at least two good things for her were going to come out of this marriage meetup BS, Kaname made her offer.

"I'll teach you," She said. "and if you're good enough maybe it can replace our Go games."

Shisui cleared his throat.

"Well those lessons will have to start next time you guys see each other." He said pointing over to the wall and Kaname gave it a glance.

Giving an internally cheer at the fact that she was allowed to run for the hills and she stood and dusted off her immaculate kimono.

"I'll see you next week Itachi." She bowed as quickly and as gracefully as she could. "Shisui-san."

But as she went to leave the oldest Uchiha's voice halted her.

"Oh man I almost forgot!" He exclaimed, slapping a hand to his forehead. "I actually came by to deliver you love birds a message!"

Leaning forward the elder Uchiha gave a grin.

"Apparently the ladies of the four noble clans want to have a shindig so we'll all be seeing each other there tomorrow." He told them and Kaname felt a little dismayed before she recalled that he said the _ladies_ of the four noble clans.

Excited to meet people who didn't belong to her own family or the Uchiha's, Kaname nodded.

"See you there then." And with the closing of the doors she was gone.

It was strange, she mused as she walked down the hallway, to realize that if Uchiha Itachi didn't come with all that baggage he would have certainly made a good candidate for her husband.

Very strange indeed.

* * *

Arriving at the multi-clan function Kaname come across a revelation.

Uchiha Sasuke was positively adorable and had imprinted on her like a baby duck.

Sitting seiza she hadn't even noticed as the tiny baby made his way over and attempted to crawl into her lap. She, assuming it was little Nata, hefted him up, set him down properly, and started playing with his hair.

What brought the fact that he _wasn't_ her baby cousin to her attention was when Hinata sidled up and stared curiously at the child who had taken her spot.

Kaname had gracefully covered her embarrassment at making a mistake with an appropriate amount of poise.

Giving his back to his mother, he spent the entire time he was there attempting to get back to her and Kaname felt a little pride in herself. She wasn't called the baby whisperer when she hadn't been Kaname for nothing.

But meeting the rather - dare she say it - _jealous_ eyes of Itachi from across the room as Mikoto finally let Sasuke cuddle up to her, she knew she was going to enjoy this.

_Thoroughly_.

* * *

**Edit: 3/25/16**

**Some food for thought for you guys.**

**Itachi actually does want to marry Kaname, and it's not because he has a crush on her or particularly likes her. See if you can guess why.**

**The massacre will not be happening but that doesn't mean no Uchiha will be getting kill. Take from that what you will.**

**Anyways next chapter Kaname meets Izumi.**

**Also Shisui and Itachi's relationship in this fic makes me laugh so much because Itachi acts like Shisui annoys him but he loves that boy to pieces!**


	10. Answer This Question Please

**I have a question I need you guys to answer in concerns to this story, recently I had found out that Kishimoto said that a child who is both Uchiha and Hyuuga, that one eye would be Sharingan and the other eye would be Byakugan.**

**My original plan was for Kaname to get the Sharingan but now I'm imagining giving her both and the drama is amazing.**

**So here's the question: Do you want Kaname to only have the Sharingan or do you want her to have the Sharingan in one eye and the Byakugan in one eye? **

**Also if some of you are concerned about her being op or mary sue. Dont be, I know what I'm doing.**


End file.
